Decisions
by InchikiLiebling
Summary: NarutoSailormoon,AU Your life is going down the drain. Your parents are getting divorced, school's a drag. And now your best friend wants you to sleep with him... Summary will change chapterly.


Greetings! Thank you for deciding to read my story! I've posted a couple other stories up at various web sites but they were pretty much all-just teasers. After a while though I felt like I should continue some, but they all got wiped off my poor Compu-chan, thanks to my darling younger sibling after she destroyed her computer. Anyways, for reading this I'll tell you a bit about the story and stuff. Not much of a gift, ne? But it took me a little while to choose the series for this story. I needed people to fit all the roles, and it had a slightly more adult theme to it (there is mention of sex in this story and it plays a huge part in here later on). I finally decided on Naruto because it's not exactly the most common crossover series and the character were pretty much all there! I only needed to do some minor tweaking… Anyways this is an AU fic, and the parings haven't been decided yet…but I'll worry about that later. Anyways (I seem to be using that word a lot, ne?) for the sister figure, no spoilers, well in this part at least on characters, I'm leaning a bit towards Ino. She kinda looks like him, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own any character hereafter mentioned. But wouldn't it be nice to own Kakashi-sama? .

----------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Usa-chan, please!"

"No, absolutely, no way in hell, Naru-chan."

He winced, "Don't call me that, it makes me sound like a girl."

"You're acting like one."

"Am not!"

"Shut up! I have a headache!" Both heads turned towards the sound.

"I think your sister's P.M.S.ing," the blonde headed girl said turning to look at her companion. She had thick golden blonde hair pulled up into round buns at the top of her head on either side. What wasn't pulled into the buns was left to stream out of them in waterfalls of gold. Almost eerily large sapphire blue eyes stared at her best friend in amusement.

"No, ya' think?" The only other occupant of the room, also a blonde, quipped sarcastically. Cornflower blue eyes full of mischief twinkled out from under an unadorned blue bandana. Three hairs sprouted from each side of his face, six in total. He was wearing a bright, oversized orange jacket and matching pants.

The girl, Usa-chan, tilted her head to the side and glanced at him again. She pulled down her white tank top, adjusted her left bra strap, and smoothed out her skirt. "Naruto… I'm serious though, I'm not gonna sleep with you."

Naruto stared at her, open mouthed, "And why not?"

"Well," she began, "let's see: you're my best fr-"

"But Sakura said the only way she'd go out with me is if I could make her happy when we had sex!" Naruto interrupted.

"Okay, that was way too much info." Usagi muttered, inching away from her crazed friend.

"USA!!" With a cry the whiskered youth launched himself at his rapidly retreating friend. "Please! Just think about it! I need experience! And it's not like you'll be doing it with a total stranger! And you can consider it a bond of everlasting friendship! Please, I need the experience." He finished out of breath, crushing Usagi in a hug.

"Shut up!" Echoed throughout the house shortly after but neither was paying attention any more, Naurto's sister's menstrual cycle seemed un-important at the moment.

Usagi cringed at the words of her best friend, "Why can't you just do it with you're sister? She's into stuff like this!"

"Usa-chan! No that's gross! I'm not gonna sleep with my sister!" Naruto cried, crushing Usagi harder. 'She'll give in any second now,' he thought.

"Why can't you just hire some hooker? Those girls downtown will do anything for some cash. Or go to America and get a hooker there! That way, if you get caught you can at least hop on a plane back to Japan!" Usagi cried out, almost screaming. "Naruto, I can't breathe!"

"SHUT UP!" Roared throughout the house again, apparently Naruto's sister wasn't fond of loud noises.

"But they might have diseases! Who knows where they've been, or-or who and what they've been doing? 'Sides I know you're clean, and you don't have any weird diseases…" he muttered trailing off.

Usagi's cheeks flushed pink and she finally managed to squeeze herself out of Naruto's death grip. Unfortunately for her though her body deemed this moment a perfect time to have a 'klutz attack' and as soon as she stood up she tripped over her own foot, crashing back down rather roughly and hitting her head on the corner of the dresser.

"Usa-chan!" Cried Naruto, rushing to intercept her body.

"Ouchie…" She muttered before landing on her chest. She sprung up with a short gasp on reflex and tripped on one of her streamers of hair and fell back down on her bottom. This seemed too much for the fifteen-year-old-girl to handle and as her mouth opened and emitted a screeching wail.

'Crap,' was the singular thought of the spiky-haired blonde boy as he covered his ears from the banshee like screeches.

Without warning the door to the room crashed open, knocking over a large pile of questionable magazines. And standing in the door way was every woman fearing mans worst nightmare. Hair in disarray, lacking of any makeup, and wearing only an oversized white night shirt she stood. With an ominous evil glint in her eyes she advanced on the current target of her wrath, the wailing teen. Oh yes, Naurto's sister was quite a force to be reckoned with when it was her time of the month.


End file.
